Remus Galecki
Remus Galecki is a son of Hephaestus, a demigod of Camp Half-Blood, and the inventor of the inter-cabin gladiator games. Appearance Remus is a very respectable five foot four inches. He has dark messy black hair, sometimes confused for being oil stained, and light blue eyes. Having had no clothes of his own upon entering Camp Half-Blood, Remus was given clothes made by the Athena cabin, which consist of a simple rough hewn blue shirt, a brown coat, and a red bandana, with rough cloth leggings as well. Underneath this, Remus has lash marks along his back, and is missing his right arm. Upon being claimed by Hephaestus, Remus was gifted with an Automaton arm by his father, something that he keeps covered with leather armor. The armor has pouches in which Remus keeps things, in place of using a tool belt. Personality Remus is first and foremost, a tinkerer. Back in Dublin, Remus had often taken things apart to see how they worked, putting them back together with his own modifications. Remus enjoys doing this, enjoying it far more when the outcome is unknown or unpredictable. He tends to be very sarcastic, and playful, if one can manage to get him to socialize. When it comes to people however, Remus is far more predictable and tame. He doesn't get too attached. Remus can predict machines, and if they don't work, he can fix them. But he can't fix people, and like his father, prefers his machines. Much like his father, he feels machines can't let him down, investing in them more than people. Remus tends to be a bit closed off about himself, and while he doesn't mind mingling, he doesn't trust anyone. Remus is known to be a bit of a menace, designing very dangerous things. For this reason, people are often wary of him, and his cabin has placed a guard at his bed, just in the offchance that something from his workshop wants to say hi. Like most Hephaestus kids, Remus is scared of heights. Skills Labor- As has already been discovered by Camp Half-Blood, Remus has been used as a slave in the past, and is no stranger to heavy lifting, hard work, or hard labor. Abilities While not granted the full pyrokinesis some of his siblings were given, after Mount Saint Helens, Remus seems to be fireproof. Expert Mechanic Expert Builder Technokinesis: As a son of Hephaestus, Remus can sense machines, mechanics, or metal. He can identify machinery type and use by touch. He can sense faults in metal ore as well as fashion them quite well. Fatal Flaw Curiosity. Remus gets intensely curious about his father's inventions, or anything deemed too dangerous to be used, and always tries to find a way to make them useful again. His curiosity is not just limited to inventions however, and he gets curious about most things, even though he tries to hide it. History 'Birth' Dublin. Ireland. A woman's car has broken down, and she's in the middle of an abandoned parking lot. Disaster right? Nope. This woman was a highly valued inventor, and was currently working on a new type of engine that would prove three times more efficient than any model out now. She could fix a broken down car. Except she couldn't. For some reason, no matter what she did, the car wouldn't work. So, now it's a disaster. She was beginning to consider walking home when a bearded man with oil covering his face arrived, a new engine in his backseat. He told her he'd driven by and seen her having trouble, and went and got an engine from his garage just in case. The two spent the next hour talking about the woman's new engine design, and how she was having a problem with it. Before he left, he gave her his number, telling her to call her if she had any more trouble, as well as giving her a second set of numbers, one he said would come in handy later. The first was clearly a phone number, but she couldn't decipher the second set, and became somewhat obsessed with them. So she called him. He didn't give her any more hints, and she called him again. After a month of this, he pointed out that the numbers weren't anything, just an estimate. She asked an estimate of what, and he said an estimate of how long it would take her to fall for him. When she asked if it worked, he smiled, simply saying that people weren't as predictable as machines, so he didn't know. She kissed him. And so one of Hephaestus predictions involving people came true. Eight and a half months later, Hephaestus was still making visits to her, even going so far as to show her who he really was. She doubted him of course, and asked for him to show her his true form, making him promise on the River Styx. And he did. However, he made her wait another month, until their child was born. Then, with the child safely in the hospital's nursery, he showed the woman his divine form, incinerating her on the spot, but keeping his promise in the progress. So, little Remus was left without a mother, and with an olympian father. But that was the least of his problems. When Hephaestus went to find his son, he was already gone. Someone had taken him. Hephaestus searched for his son, but he was shrouded, like many demigods were now adays. He was entered into the foster care system, and shuffled from house to house until he turned twelve, and his scent was released, attracting unwanted attention. And so Remus was abducted, and welcomed to the world of mythological slavery. 'Slavery' Remus was raised by his captors, dog/seal/humanlike creatures he came to know as Telekhines. They transported him deep into Mount Saint Helens, where he and other demigods were put to work digging. See, in this mountain the Telekhines were building the scythe of Kronos. But what of the foot soldiers? What better way to arm your troops then force the children of your enemy to build their weapons. And so Hephaestus and Hekate children were rounded up, forced to man the forge, building and enchanting weapons. The demigod children spent eighteen hours a day, one hour being delegated to eating, drinking, and hygiene, and five to sleep. They slept in the mountain, where cave ins and Telekhine feeding was a common occurence. Those who didn't get eaten or crushed had to deal with the haunting dreams of all Demigods, dreams of cryptic messages from parents, or visions of horrifying events happening elsewhere. Except these dreams were twisted, visions of Typhon running loose plaguing there sleeping minds, haunting and tormenting them. And then they would get to wake up, and get right back making weapons for monsters that would probably chew them up and digest them, without even having the common decency to use a toilet when it came time to pass them. Those who got sick, faltered, they were the ones the Telekhines dragged off, they were the ones the others didn't see again. However, there was one small light in this world of bleak. Romulus, Remus' newfound friend, was a son of Vulcan, and together the two hoped to be free. Like the ancient founders of Rome, the two spent their free time with as little sleep as they could manage, working on plans for a new Rome. Neither of them really expected to be free, but new Rome was an escape, a way for them to pretend things would get better. Two sons of the same god, in both his greek and roman forms, collaborating to create a city that would surpass anything either side could have done on their own. And soon, their idea, their fantasy, it became something else. Something more. It became a goal. The two put their plans for New Rome aside, drawing up new plans. Plans for a project both sides of their father had long ago abandoned. They would restart the Talos initiative, they would bring back the Automatons, and wipe the Telekhines off the face of the earth, free themselves from the bonds of their slavery. They began drawing new designs, new plans, each one more intricate than the last. Some of their Automatons would be for the war machine, but others would be peaceful in nature. In fact, at least half of the automatons were meant to help them build New Rome, a city that would be built in the hollow of Mount Saint Helens, where they could stave off any attack from most foes. A true safe haven, one for both greeks and romans, no more division. They found more Hephaestus children, recruiting them to their cause. Soon, they had a suitable working force. Under the guise of building digging automatons, they began working on their salvation. At least until they met Justin. A son of Vulcan, and a grandson of Nemesis, Justin approached them as a concerned brother, who simply wanted to help. However, once he got a hold of their designs, Remus and Romulus noticed that what were guardians and helpers were soon becoming machines of war. Creations meant for destruction, and they watched their peaceful dream turn into something dark, something evil. Justin had corrupted the one thing that kept a light shining on the darkness of their lives. But Remus and Romulus were powerless to do anything about it, Justin had already swayed many of their brothers to his designs, and they both knew that what Justin had done, they could undo. But first the Telekhines needed to be dealt with. 'Freedom' Shortly before they could complete the automatons and make good their escape, everything went to shit. Meaning that Typhon woke up from his little nap. The mountain erupted, the ground caved in beneath them, their slavers fell into the depths, and several of them as well. Other were crushed as Typhon rose from his cage, though he had no interest in the puny demigods around him, insted heading straight for Olympus. Leaving behind the Telekhines and Demigods to try and survive the chaos he brought with him. Remus and Romulus rushed to save their friends and brothers, guiding them to escape tunnels, pulling them over cliffsides. But things never end well for heros, and so it was for them. There was a demigod stuck on a plat form that was slowly collapsing into the chasm. Using the chains that had bound them, Remus linked his arm to Romulus, lowering the man into the chasm slowly and towards their brother. But the Telekhines didn't take kindly to their captives trying to escape. They spotted Remus and Romulus, and one of them chose to interfere rather than escape. The monster attacked the young demigod, and only a quick warning from Romulus saved his life. As it was, Remus couldn't dodge entirely, and the blade came crashing down to his shoulder, removing his arm. Remus could only watch in pain and horror as Romulus fell, landing on one of the posts of the platform, impaling himself on the hard wood. Behind him, the mosnter turned to dust as Justin tore it's head off, but Remus no longer cared about that. Justin was forced to drag Remus out of the mountain, the young demigod seeming to shut down in his grief. By the time they were free, Justin was sure Remus was dead, and as wingbeats began to fill the air, he fled, abandoning Remus there. However, the newcomers were not hostiles as Justin had suspected, but rather Demigods from Camp Half-Blood. They found Remus, and others like him, and carried them back to the camp. Remus didn't say a word or even move through out all of this. In fact, as far as anyone could tell, Remus simply ignored everything. The story of what had happened to them was gotten through the other rescued demigods. Eventually, Remus began to recover, even giving his side of the story to those arond him. And now, he waits, tinkering with his Automaton designs, and preparing for revenge. Even now Remus makes plans for an army of Automatons, one big enough to storm the Underworld itself. Gallery Remus7.png|"I have told you time and time again. I am not short. I'm funsized. Irish people don't get short." Remus5.png|"I'm fire proof, not smoke proof, and even if I were, that's not smoke you blithering idiot." Remus4.png Remus3.png Remus2.png|"A toast. To not being enslaved by seals with dog breath." Remus1.jpg|"Is that whole greek god line supposed to be a shocker? Maybe you missed the dog heads enslavin' us 'ere, yea?" Remus.jpg|"Oh come now, ain't you ever heard of the luck of the irish? What's the worst that could happen?"